A Circle of Friends
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: Danny's mom starts a sewing cirlce and everyone's convinced it's not exactly what it seems. Even Vlad decides to come and investigate, but there's no way he can come as Vlad, so how does he manage his deadly deception? Please Review


A Circle of Friends

A Circle of Friends

By: Dark Fox Priestess and Sasha Cartwright

Please review, it's very much appreciated.

"Danny, would you bring those pattern books into the living room please," requested Maddie.

"Why do we need these again?' questioned Danny, lugging the heavy volumes to their place at the end of the couch with a soft thud.

"I told you, it's for my sewing circle," replied Maddie with a sigh.

"Why do you want a sewing circle?" wondered Danny, "you don't even know how to sew."

"It's not about sewing," explained Maddie, "It's about the people you meet."

"You don't know these people?" asked Danny.

"I can't believe my mom is making a sewing circle," said Danny, plopping down on his bed next to Tucker while Sam sat in the computer chair.

"It could be worse," replied Tucker.

"Yea, she could be bowling or growing vegetables," reasoned Sam sarcastically.

"What am I going to do?" asked Danny, head in hands.

"I don't know," answered Tucker truthfully.

"Well you could hang out at my house," Sam offered," we're having a horror movie fest: five movies in twelve hours."

Danny paled at her words. "No thanks," he replied, "I'll pass."

Just then, the doorbell downstairs rang.

"Danny would you get that?" called Maddie from the kitchen.

"Here we go," groaned Danny.

Danny climbed downstairs, opened the door, and came face to face with a large, muscled, white female. Danny's jaw dropped as the woman shouldered past him and into the living room.

"Who are you?" Danny questioned.

"My name is Stephanie Andrews and I am the Wisconsin female body-building champion!" Stephanie stated with a slight German accent.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Danny groaned shutting the door.

"Who's here Danny?" asked Maddie's voice from the kitchen.

"It's-…"stated Danny, but Miss Andrews beat him to it.

"I am Stephanie Andrews, Wisconsin body-builder," interrupted the woman, muscling her way past Danny.

"Please come in," said Maddie, "make yourself at home."

'This is gonna be a long day," thought Danny as he watched Stephanie settle herselfand pull out her knitting needles that looked big enough to be trees.

Maddie was absolutely ecstatic about having people over. To think, a sewing circle! It was a brilliant idea and she was glad she had decided to work with it.

A few moments later the doorbell rang again. Danny rushed to answer it, hoping his friends had returned to help him with the circle.

As luck would have it…they hadn't.

"Hello," greeted the smiling face as Danny opened the door.

"Hi," said Danny, sizing up the woman.

She was about fifty with graying strawberry blonde and giant glasses.

"I'm Mirah Engles," introduced the woman, extending her hand to Danny.

"Nice to meet you," replied Danny, shaking Mirah's hand.

Releasing Danny's hand, Mirah talked to someone who seemed to be out of sight.

"Come along Lori, we're going inside now," she told the person.

Danny looked around but saw no one else. There was only Mirah.

"Is Lori your sister or just a friend?" asked Danny, still unable to see the invisible Lori.

Mirah blushed and gave a girlish giggle. "No Lori is simply a friend," answered Mirah, "though we look enough alike to be sisters I suppose."

Danny wasn't sure what was going on so he simply submitted to the insanity.

"Please come in," he said, opening the door for the two new guests.

"Thank you very much," thanked Mirah as she and "Lori" entered the Fenton home.

'This is gonna be fun,' thought Danny, trying to decide whether or not to call the loony bin.

Danny glanced into the living room where his mother was currently serving their two guests fresh cookies and tea.

'Vlad would be right at home,' mused Danny with a smirk.

The doorbell rang and Danny groaned, rushing once again to answer it.

Upon opening the door, Danny was caught in a stare down between himself and a very large black woman. For first time this morning, Danny realized just how small and insignificant he really was.

"My name is Betsy Sue and I am here to sew," the woman proclaimed.

"Y-yeah okay," Danny nodded, his head bouncing like a bobble head as Betsy walked further into the room.

Danny closed the door and made for the stairs, making sure to give Betsy Sue a wide berth. He was almost to the top of the stairs and in the safety of his room when…the doorbell rang.

"Not again!" Danny proclaimed, knowing that he had no choice but to open the door. He climbed back down the stairs and pulled the door open to find…Mr. Lancer.

Lo and behold, there was Mr. Lancer large as life and just as bald as always standing in his doorway holding a tiny sewing basket filled with balls of different colored yarn.

"Am I late?" he asked using one of his hands to look at his watch while the other hand still clutched the little basket.

"N-n-no," stammered Danny, still trying to get his brain to register the fact that Mr. Lancer was at his house on a perfectly good Saturday afternoon to hang out with his mom.

Before Danny could really respond, he heard his mother's voice calling to Mr. Lancer over his own shoulder.

"So glad you could make it," Maddie said, "please come in."

"Thank you very much," thanked Mr. Lancer as he brushed passed Danny on his way into the living room.

"I have got to get out of here," mumbled Danny to himself.

After a few moments of fantastic silence, the doorbell rang once more. Danny had to squelch the urge to blast the door down with ectoplasm. He grudgingly walked over to the door to open it.

Danny opened the door to find…a torso and arms. Well that's all he could see of the new visitor because whoever it was was so tall, their head was obscured by the top of the door frame.

"Hello?" asked Danny, not sure what to say to the torso.

"Hello," boomed the guest, "my name is Amy and I am here for the sewing circle."

She extended one hand to reveal a sewing basket that looked easily bigger than an oil drum.

"I have brought my bag of goodies for my newfound friends," Amy said, showing Danny the giant basket, "I'm ready to get funky with my sewing needles."

Danny noticed two of these needles protruding from the basket. They each independently looked longer and wider than his arm.

"Come in," offered Danny, only slightly fazed, though secretly wondering how she would do just that.

"Thank you," boomed the voice again.

Carefully, with more grace than Danny would have expected, Amy knelt down and ducked into the room.

Danny tried not to gawk but couldn't keep his jaw from going slack at the size of Amy.

She towered over him nearly four feet taller than him.

"Oh dang," thought Danny as she stood in the doorway.

"Well I do believe everyone is here," Danny's mother murmured sweetly.

"Let's hope so," Danny mumbled as he decided to sit on one of the steps that led to the upstairs.

The sewing circle began their work and as quickly as they had arrived, they left.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Maddie asked her son as the two finished cleaning up the room.

"I guess not," Danny shrugged.

"Good because they're coming again next week," Maddie stated with a smile.

Though far away in the land of Wisconsin, things were far from easy as Vlad Masters paced his study floor.

"Let me get this right," Skulker's words bounced off the wall as his voice echoed from the phone. "You think Maddie's sewing circle isn't what it is?" Skulker questioned.

"Exactly! I need "Exactly! I need your help to slip in there and become one of them," Vlad stated triumphantly.

"Sorry Vlad but you're on your own for this," Skulker stated, disconnecting the phone line.

Vlad growled in frustration at the dial tone. Yet another refusal for Vlad. Neither Skulker nor Ember had accepted his offer. He would have to do this on his own.

Vlad sighed. So much for back up.

But what he needed most now was help. With none of his own, Vlad had only one person or more so ghost that could help him…Walker.

He could convince Walker of the sewing circle/ spy ring gaining whatever support he could possibly need from the ghost warden.

It was all so brilliant.

There was only one problem. What if Walker didn't believe him on the little facts he had?  
'Well,' thought Vlad, 'a little spice never hurt the truth any."

As Vlad waited outside the ghost jail as Vlad Plasmius, he was more than happy that he was simply visiting and not condemned to this place.

Walking to the gate, Vlad explained his meeting with Walker to the guards.

They seemed convinced and sent him, with escort, through the halls to the halls to Walker's office.

'I didn't know he had an office,' thought Vlad, trying to distract himself from the haunting faces that stared back at him through the prison bars.

As the minutes passed, Vlad found himself nearer and nearer the office door, the closer he came, the worse the faces got.

Vlad was jerked from his thoughts by the voice of his escort.

"Here Mr. Plasmius," said the guard, his voice thick and brutish.

"Thank you," replied Vlad, trying to fake the confidence that he didn't feel.

Now he was alone in the office of Walker the warden in the middle of a ghost prison.

This definitely wasn't a modeling agency.

Several minutes later, Walker walked into his office and straight into Plasmius.

"About time you got here!" Plasmius groaned, rubbing his forehead in pain.

"I heard you found a conspiracy?" Walker questioned.

"Of sorts, yes," Plasmius nodded with a small smirk.

One and a half hours later…

"And stay out!" Walker yelled as he violently threw Vlad out the door.

"But it's true!" Plasmius stated.

"It's a sewing circle you idiot!" Walker yelled, slamming the door in the halfa's face.

"And we're back to square one," Vlad fumed.

Vlad waited outside the Fenton home, gazing at the menagerie of people that were entering the small house.

'There has to be someway in," thought Vlad, watching a short woman with graying red hair enter who appeared to be talking to someone that wasn't there.

If the idea had been a freight train, it would have smashed him.

"I've got it!" declared Vlad joyously.

"I hope this works,' thought Vlad to himself as he rang the Fenton doorbell.

"Yes?" Maddie answered the door and Vlad took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name is Vladis," Vlad proclaimed in a high falsetto.

"Come on in and meet the others," Maddie said cheerfully as Vlad heaved a huge sigh.

Vlad was wearing a wide brimmed hat that hid his eyebrows while accentuating his slightly curled hair. He also was wearing a yellow flowered dress that swirled around him as he walked. His light brown boots hid his muscled legs making him look quite feminine, in a motherly way.

'This is gonna be easier than I thought,' mused "Vladis" as he followed Maddie into the living room. The living room was full of people including the inept English teacher from Danny's school.

Thankfully there was no sign of Danny either. At least he couldn't intrude on Vlad's plans. That was definitely a plus.

Vlad was torn from his thoughts by the sweet voice of Maddie Fenton as she led "Vladis" into the living room where the others had already begun their sewing and chit-chat.

"Just make yourself at home," offered Maddie, disappearing into the kitchen, "I'll just get the tea and cookies."

Vlad stood in the center of the room, not sure what he should do.

It wasn't every day that he dressed up like a woman and infiltrated a spy ring. He wished there was an instruction guide for things like this.

Apparently, the answer found him.

"You can sit by me," boomed a voice that nearly made Vlad jump out of his sundress.

He turned around to see Betsy Sue seated on the far end of the sofa that looked far too small for her, patting the cushion next to her that she half occupied.

"Thanks," replied Vlad, taking the seat next to Betsy, trying to keep his high-pitched voice while squelching his awe at Betsy's size.

"My name's Betsy Sue," introduced the woman, extending her frying pan sized hand to Vlad.

"Vladis," said Vlad, shaking the giant hand with his own much smaller one.

"Nice to meet you Miss Vladis," smiled Betsy.

"Pleasure," said Vladis, returning the smile.

Now he was in…and he was frightened.

For the beginning, Vlad had no idea what to do. Fortunately, he had learned how to sew so at least he wasn't completely lost.

'Thank God for those stupid sewing classes,' thought Vlad as he successfully completed a complicated stitch. His mother had insisted that he learned how to sew and finally it was paying off.

'If you could see me know Mom,' Vlad mused as he continued.

He decided that he wouldn't say much, just find out what they were doing and leave.

As fate would have it, he would have no such luck.

"Who is that lovely sweater for Mirah?" asked Maddie, returning from the kitchen.

"It's for Lori," Mirah whispered conspiratorially, "but don't let her know."

"Of course," nodded Maddie with understanding.

"I am making leg warmers," said Stephanie, "for my fabulous body-builder muscles."

"I'm making a book cover for my Moby Dick book," added Mr. Lancer, holding up a small cloth with a surprisingly good whale stitched on it.

"I'm sewing my husband a scarf for Christmas," Betsy chipped in, then turning to Vladis asked, "Do you have a husband Vladis?"

Vlad looked up quickly at the sound of his codename.

"Uh, um," he stammered, not sure what to answer, "yes."

"That's so nice," commented Mirah.

"What's your husband's name Vladis?" asked Maddie curiously.

'Never thought I'd have to answer that question,' thought Vlad to himself.

"Matthew," answered Vladis, thinking of the first name that came to mind, which happened to be Vlad's lab partner in his sophomore Chemistry class, "his name is Matthew."

"How long have you two been married?" questioned Mr. Lancer interestedly.

"About ten years," replied Vlad, skating through the conversation, unsure of what to do.

Trying to avoid any more questions, Vladis looked down at her work and pretended to be very interested in "her" sewing. Unfortunately, Vladis didn't know that when she raised her hand, her sleeve fell back and revealed the scar on her wrist.

"Where did you get that scar?" asked Maddie with concern.

"Vladis" looked down and saw the scar that Maddie had been eyeing.

'Oh great,' thought Vlad, 'not again.'

He remembered that scar all too well. It had been from an accident at the ghosts' Christmas party last year. The accident had been really embarrassing so Vlad had never ever talked about it, though some of the ghosts still teased him about it.

Trying not to draw attention to it, Vlad thought up a lame excuse to disguise his stupid scar.

"Um, it was an accident," covered Vladis, thinking quickly.

"What kind of accident?" questioned Betsy Sue innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it," dismissed Vladis, pulling her sleeve over the scar.

Deciding to change the subject, Maddie said, "I'm making a sweater for my son Danny."

"That's so sweet," gushed Vladis, trying to make up for the slip with "her" scar.

"Do you have any children Vladis?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Yes," replied Vladis, keeping up the charade, "Eme, she's six."

"That's nice," commented Mirah as Vlad breathed a sigh of relief.

'Glad that's over,' he thought.

With the small talk out of the way, the circle few into silence and before any one knew it, the time was up.

"See everyone next week," Maddie waved to her guests as they filed out the open door.

"See you next week," replied the guests, including Vladis.

Danny sat at the kitchen table, listening to his mother blather on about her sewing circle.

"And our newest member is a wonderful woman named Vladis," Maddie explained.

"Vladis huh? Maybe we should introduce her to Vlad," Danny chuckled, mentally making a point to call and harass the older halfa.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Maddie agreed with a smile.

'Game, set, match,' Danny thought to himself with a smirk. His mind suddenly drifted to picturing Vlad participating in sewing circle activities.

At that very moment, Vlad was sitting by the fire in his front room, his feet soaking in a bowl of hot water.

'Men were never meant to wear women's shoes,' he thought to himself as he drank his hot chocolate.

After the circle, he was so tired of tea.

"There has got to be something I'm missing," pondered Vlad aloud to himself, "but what? What?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his phone. Vlad leaned over the arm of his chair to read the caller ID.

One word glowed green: Fenton.

"Hello?" Vlad answered hesitantly.

"Vlad there's this wonderful woman you must meet!" Maddie proclaimed as Vlad moved the receiver away farther away from his ear.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Vlad started only to have Maddie interrupt him.

"She would be just perfect for you!" Maddie reassured.

"I'm not so sure," Vlad mumbled, totally oblivious that the woman in question was actually himself.

"Come to my house Wednesday at five," Maddie instructed.

"Fine!" Vlad growled, slamming the phone down.

Then the realization hit him.

Wednesdays are sewing circle days!

The horror began to sink in at the thought of Maddie pairing him with any of those women.

But how would he be able to attend the sewing circle as Vladis when he had been invited as Vlad?

Maddie smiled as she hung up the phone. She could hardly wait for Vladis to meet Vlad.

"Why is everything so complicated?" asked Vlad angrily. Tomorrow was Wednesday and he and nothing to wear!

Usually as Vladis, Vlad more all kind of makeup to conceal his identity and it took him almost an hour to get ready.

If he was going to be switching back and forth, he couldn't really use an hour each time he changed.

He would have split himself, but there was no way he could maintain himself as two people that long.

No. This was the only way.

Vlad grabbed his "Vladis" handbag and raked his Vlad clothes into it. He would wear his Vladis clothes to the circle. He also threw some makeup and his sewing things.

Now he was ready.

The next day at three o'clock, Vlad transformed once again into Vladis with the help of his new blue outfit and Vera Wang makeup.

Grabbing his bag that contained his alter identity, Vlad gave one last glance in the mirror as he walked out the door.

"This sucks," said Vlad to his reflection through his lipstick.

Miles away, Danny had just uttered the same exact phrase. His mother, of course, had given him a glare in return for his comment.

"Vlad and Vladis are perfect together!" Maddie repeated for the thousandth time.

"So why do they have to meet here?" asked Danny.

"Because it's a neutral environment," Maddie clarified, "besides, it'll show her husband what he's missing."

"She has a husband?" Asked Danny, surprised by this development.

"Yes," replied Maddie, "what's the matter with that?"

"If she's got a husband," asked Danny, "why does she need a boyfriend?"

"Vlad isn't a boyfriend," explained Maddie, "besides she's getting away from her husband anyway."

"Why?", wondered Danny.

"She's in an abusive relationship," said Maddie in a hushed tone so that she and Danny were the only ones that could hear.

"Getting out of a relationship to get into one," reasoned Danny, "quick rebounder huh?"

"That's enough from you young man," scolded Maddie, "how would you like it if your father and I were in that kind of situation? That's what Vladis's daughter is going through."

"She has a daughter?" questioned Danny.

"Why are you so curious anyway?" asked Maddie accusingly.

The doorbell rang before Danny could answer and Maddie rushed to answer it.

Vladis stood in the doorway smiling, that is until she saw young Danny sitting on the stairs.

"Oh crap," Vlad murmured, hoping Danny didn't recognized him.

"Oh crap," Danny muttered suddenly knowing that Vlad had his work cut out for him, going against this woman as well as his mother.

Danny didn't have much time to think for the other guests were arriving and he had keep an eye out for Vlad.

Planting himself in the chair closest to the door, Danny made sure that he knew exactly who came in. And who went out.

This method couldn't really help at all for unbeknownst to Danny, Maddie, and the guests, Vlad was already in the house.

Soon the circle settled and as the moments turned to minutes, Danny realized that Vlad may not be coming.

'He wouldn't miss a chance like this,' Danny told himself, eyeing the group for the first time, then chuckled, "can't say I blame him though."

"Oh you'll just love him Vladis," gushed Maddie to her friend, "he's really charming and sweet and…"

"Too bad you can't talk nicely about me when I'm in the freaking room," muttered Vlad bitterly beneath his disguise. Then it dawned on him.

He was meeting himself!

Wasn't this just peachy.

Vladis was pulled from "her" thoughts by Maddie's voice.

"What's that Vladis?" Maddie asked sweetly.

"Um nothing," covered Vladis, looking at her watch to cover for the awkwardness of getting caught mumbling, "my goodness, when is your charming friend coming?"

Maddie gave the door a hopeful glance and sighed at its emptiness.

"I don't know," she answered sadly.

Vlad hated to crush Maddie's hopes but all in all, the whole idea was completely ridiculous.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," said Vladis, trying to get herself out of the situation she had so precariously and unknowingly placed "herself".

"No, it'll be fine," assured Maddie.

"I hope so," murmured Vladis.

"All I'm sayin' is that Vlad's our pal! We should help him out," Skulker stated lounging on the green couch.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ember asked, tuning her guitar.

"We'll ya know," Skulker drifted with a smirk.

"Do whatever you want," submitted Ember, throwing her hands up in the air, "but I'm not coming along until you have more of a plan that 'We're gonna bust in and blow everything up'."

"You're no fun," mumbled Skulker, flying off towards Amity Park.

The doorbell rang and Maddie jumped to answer it.

There stood Vlad in all his middle-aged glory.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Oh you know me. I might be here and you wouldn't even know it," said Vlad with a laugh.

"Vladis!" Maddie called, looking around the room.

"She went to the little girls' room," Mirah said.

"I'll go get her," Maddie stated.

"Crap," Vlad whispered, quickly moving to the kitchen to disappear into the bathroom and become Vladis.

It was going to be a long day.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Vladis, emerging from the bathroom looking slightly frazzled.

Her hair was coming out of its little bun and her make up was smeared. Her dress was rumpled and her boots were untied, making them loose on her ankles and revealing her socks that stood at different lengths on her legs.

"Good heavens!" Maddie exclaimed at Vladis's state, "what happened Vladis?"

"I slipped on the floor," Vladis explained, trying desperately to straighten her badly disheveled hair.

It wasn't exactly a lie. She had slipped, but it was more climbing back through the window than the actual floor.

"We've got to get you cleaned up before Vlad comes back," stated Maddie frantically, "Betsy Sue and Amy, help Vladis while I find Vlad. Mirah, you stay here and watch for Vlad in case he comes back before we do."

"Okay," nodded Mirah, "Lori and I will be right here."

"You got it Miss Maddie," agreed Betsy Sue, then to Vladis said, "come along suga'. We'll fix you right up."

"And I'll help," declared Amy in her Lurch-like tone.

"What should I do?" questioned Mr. Lancer as the other went about there designated tasks.

Just then, the timer for the oven went off.

"Crap," sighed Maddie, the she got an idea.

Turning to Mr. Lancer, she said, You can get the cookies out of the oven."

"Okay," replied Mr. Lancer, skipping off to retrieve the cookies.

"I really appreciate your help," thanked Vladis as she, Betsy Sue, and Amy reached the bathroom, " but I'd rather do this myself."

"All right," agreed Betsy Sue, "we'll be here if you need anything."

"Thank you," said Vladis, disappearing behind the door.

As soon as he was sure the coast was clear, Vlad once again began his transformation from Vladis to Vlad. He was actually getting pretty good at it.

He was halfway between taking off his Vladis blouse and putting on Vlad shirt when Skulker made his appearance through the floor.

Noticing that he wasn't alone, Skulker decided to use fear to escape.

"Roar!" he growled, attempting to frighten the woman, not knowing that the woman was Vlad.

"It's me you idiot!" growled Vlad, yanking off his wig and skirt.

"Vlad?" asked Skulker, not believing his eyes.

"Of course it's me," snarled Vlad back.

"What are you doing?" questioned Skulker, eyeing the woman's skirt and blouse that now lay on the floor.

"Since no one would help me, I had to do this by myself," explained Vlad, untying his women's shoes and sliding into his own, "wait a minute. What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you back up," replied Skulker.

"No, no, no, no, you've got to go," insisted Vlad, pushing on Skulker's exoskeleton, as if trying to push him through the wall, "I can handle this."

"Hey Mr. Smooth," commented Skulker, "you're wearing lipstick."

Vlad ceased his assault on Skulker and gazed into the mirror.

The other ghost was absolutely right.

"Maybe I could use some help," grumbled Vlad, wiping the red lipstick from his face.

"Lead the way Cochise," said Skulker, submitting to Vlad's insanity.

"All right," said Vlad, "I've got an idea."

After a few minutes and the borrowing of one of Jack's suits, Vlad and Skulker had their plan.

"Tell me again," instructed Vlad, "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Roberts," replied Skulker, his exoskeleton clad in Jack's brown suit. The fit was almost perfect.

"And what are you here for?" drilled Vlad.

"I'm here to pick up my wife Vladis," repeated Skulker.

"Very good, now let's go," said Vlad, "I'll come out as Vlad then come back here to change as Vladis. Okay?"

"Okay," agreed Skulker.

"Good, I'll meet you in there," said Vlad, making his way towards the window once more.

"Why not just phased to the kitchen?" questioned Skulker as Vlad bent himself like an origami box to fit through the tiny window.

"That would make since wouldn't it?" asked Vlad, coming back out of the window.

"And you said you didn't need my help," mumbled Skulker.

"Shut up!" said Vlad, straightening his jacket, "Let's go."

Vlad was in the house. Danny couldn't get it out of his mind.

Having the man anywhere near him was disturbing, but in the same house! It couldn't possibly get any worse.

As Danny walked into the living room, he saw Skulker sitting on the couch.

Danny groaned.

Apparently it just kept getting worse.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Danny to the ghost.

"Having a cup of tea, obviously," Skulker shrugged.

"Why?" Danny pestered.

"Because I'm thirsty," Skulker stated, becoming annoyed.

"You've got to get out of here," urged Danny, not really paying attention to Skulker's brown suit, " they'll be back any minute."

"I have no intention of leaving," stated Skulker, not moving from his seat.

Just then, Mr. Lancer skipped into the living room, clad in pink apron and carrying a steaming tray of chocolate chip cookies.

When he saw Skulker, clad in disguise, he stopped.

"Can I help you?" he asked eyeing the ghost.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Roberts," stated Skulker, "I'm Vladis's husband."

Danny collapsed on the couch in shock and fear.

"You're kidding," Danny mumbled.

"Oh my!" Mr. Lancer murmured.

"What?" asked Skulker, afraid that Vlad hadn't told him something.

"Besides the fact that you're using an innocent woman?" Danny muttered.

"You abused her you wretched man!" Lancer proclaimed.

"You what!?" Danny exclaimed.

Despite the claim, Skulker looked just as confused as Danny.

'Vlad sure didn't mention this,' thought Skulker.

"I don't know what you're talking about," stated Skulker.

"Of course not. You wouldn't remember beating up a woman," growled Lancer angrily, "I bet you don't know where that scar on her wrist came from either.

Skulker knew that scar. It was from a mishap at the yearly Christmas party. Vlad had partied a little too hard and ended up skating on the punch bowl. He hadn't been seriously hurt, but the incident had left a nasty scar on the older halfa's wrist.

Apparently Vlad had gotten creative with his version of the truth. He wasn't expecting his "husband" to show up either.

They should have made a guide book for this.

"I can explain," stammered Skulker, trying to avoid annoying this crazy man any more.

But Lancer would not be consoled.

"Maddie! Get in here!" He shouted, bringing not only Maddie but the others as well to the living room.

"What's the matter?" Maddie asked, rounding the corner.

"This is Vladis's husband," introduced Mr. Lancer, a little more than bitterly.

"My name's Matthew," said Skulker, extending his hand to the group, though it soon became apparent that they wanted none of his welcome.

"We know all about you," stated Stephanie coldly, cracking each of her knuckles one at a time with care, "did you think you could come here and terrorize a defenseless woman?"

"There must be some mistake," said Skulker, allowing his hand to drop.

"I don't think so," said Betsy Sue.

Vlad turned the corner of the kitchen to find…his sewing circle beating the daylights out of Skulker.

'Well I can't have Vladis go home with Skulker if the circle is so against him,' thought Vlad, devising a new plan fast.

"Stop!" Vlad yelled in his oh-so authoritative voice.

Everyone froze, looking at Vlad while Skulker disappeared through the floor.

"What's wrong?" Maddie questioned as if beating up people in her living room was perfectly acceptable behavior.

"Vladis just left. She said something about getting away for good," Vlad stated, pretending to be confused.

"Oh no!" Stephanie cried.

"The poor dear!" bemoaned Betsy.

"I hope she'll be all right out there on her own," Maddie sighed worriedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Vlad dismissed quickly, glad to only have to be himself again.

"Such concern," Danny mock-admired, sitting on the stairs out of everyone's reach.

"You shut up," Vlad chastised as the women began huddling together in a sobbing mass.

"Make me," Danny cat-called.

"Just you wait," Vlad threatened as he disappeared back to his home in Wisconsin to regroup with a beaten Skulker.

"I'm telling you, those women are nuts!" exclaimed Skulker as Vlad wrapped the bandages around his injured head.

"Hold still," scolded Vlad, pinning the gauze with the safety pin in his mouth.

"How can I calm down with those people loose?" asked Skulker loudly, " we've got to stop them. They're nuts!"

"I'm pretty sure they don't want to see either of us anymore," stated Vlad.

"Come on, we can't just let them get away with this," argued Skulker, "with the way they reacted to me, they must be up to something."

"They're just a bunch of women that just happen to be trained in tae-kwon-do," reasoned Vlad back.

"No, no it's got to be something else," pondered Skulker, "something deeper."

'The first time I think something and no one believes me,' thought Vlad.

"I'm here," said Ember entering through the ceiling.

'Now everyone wants to help,' Vlad mused at her entry.

"What happened to you?' she asked, eyeing Skulker's head bandage, "does this have to do with that "spy ring" of Vlad's?"

"I'm right here," said Vlad, emerging from Skulker's bulk, "and yes it does."

"Did they do this to you?" Ember asked, pointing at the bandage.

"Uh-huh," nodded Skulker.

"We can't let them get away with this!" she said defiantly, "I say we should scare the daylights out of them."

"Not quite," said Vlad, "I have a better idea."

"Are you all ready?" asked Vlad as the three prepared outside the Fenton home on Wednesday at 5:00 p.m. sharp.

"Yep," answered Ember.

"Affirmative," replied Skulker, once again clad in his brown suit.

"All right," said Vlad, " Ember you first."

"Ok," answered Ember, straightening her little girl costume.

Inside, everything was much more subdued almost anxious so when the doorbell rang, everyone sprang for the door, hoping that Vladis had come back.  
Maddie opened the door to come face to face with a tiny blue haired female.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" the little girl asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"There, there it'll be okay," Maddie cooed, holding the child close.

"I want mommy!" she cried.

"What's your name?" Maddie asked, leading the girl into the living room where the others waited.

"Eme," she murmured.

Danny strolled down the stairs. He had heard the doorbell ring and had instantly expected Sam or Tucker. However, he was about to have a very interesting surprise waiting for him.

There was a small girl sitting on the couch crying her eyes out to his mother while she and the others of the sewing circle comforted her.

The little girl looked like any other girl except for her electric blue hair, but for Danny that was strange enough.

He had a feeling that Skulker had something to do with this.

But now he had to help this poor little girl.

"What's the matter mom?" asked Danny, climbing down the remainder of the stairs.

"This little girl's lost her mother," explained Maddie, then turning to the girl, "What's your name dear?'

"Eme Roberts," replied the little girl, "I'm looking for my mommy Vladis."

As if by miracle the doorbell rang once again.

Maddie opened the door, smiling at the two figures.

Standing in the door wearing light pink sun-flowered dress stood Vladis and her husband.

"There you are!" Vladis cooed as the girl rushed towards her.

"We're leaving," Skulker stated, eyeing Danny carefully.

"So soon?" Amy's voice boomed.

"We really must be heading home," Vladis smiled.

"Where's home?" asked Betsy.

"Wisconsin?" Danny mumbled questioningly.

"How did you know?" Vladis asked with a tight smile.

Danny watched as the group drove away into the sunset.

Finally everything was over.

"You did really good Ember," commented Skulker, shedding the hideous suit as they drove towards Wisconsin.

"All I wanted was my mommy," laughed Ember, pulling off her own costume, "the only thing is that we didn't really find out anything."

"I guess they were just a sewing circle," said Vlad with a sigh.

Meanwhile…

"Now, about world domination," Betsy Sue began from the living room.

"Not until after tea," Mirah chided.

"Don't worry, we've got all the time in the world," Lancer stated with a smirk.

"No way," Danny dismissed with a smile and a wave of his hand.

What sewing circle would plot world domination?

Well….

The End


End file.
